The present disclosure relates to child restraints and, in particular, to an infant carrier that may be mounted on an underlying base held in place on a passenger seat of a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for anchoring an infant carrier to an underlying base in one mode and to a stroller frame in another mode.